Basil of Baker Street and the Rat from Outer Space
Chris1703's movie-spoof of Larryboy and the Fib from Outer Space (1997). It will appear on YouTube. Cast: * Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Bob the Tomato - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Alfred - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Junior Asparagus - Max (Dragon Tales) * Laura Carrot - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) * Lenny Carrot - Enrique (Dragon Tales) * Percy Pea - Sammy Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Lil' Pea - Tori (Tai Chi Chasers) * Dad Asparagus - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Mom Asparagus - Kim Possible * Scooter - Ben (Pocahontas) * The Fib - Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) * The Fib (Medium Size) - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * The Fib (Monster Form) - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Jimmy Gourd - InuYasha * Jerry Gourd - Maui (Moana) * Art Bigotti - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * Bumblyburg Citizens - Various Characters * Guy says "It's the Larry-Plane, officer!" - Fagin (Oliver and Company) * The Fib (Red) - Rat Capone (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Asparagus Singers - Sailor Moon and her Friends (Sailor Moon) Scenes: # Basil of Baker Street and the Rat from Outer Space Part 1 - Dawson and Basil's Introduction # Basil of Baker Street and the Rat from Outer Space Part 2 - Bumblyburg/The Incoming of the Mouse King # Basil of Baker Street and the Rat from Outer Space Part 3 - Max Accidentally Breaks Ron's Plate # Basil of Baker Street and the Rat from Outer Space Part 4 - Max Meets the Mouse King/"It's Lilo's Fault" # Basil of Baker Street and the Rat from Outer Space Part 5 - "It's Enrique's Fault"/Jenner Grows # Basil of Baker Street and the Rat from Outer Space Part 6 - Basil Gives Up Looking for Jenner # Basil of Baker Street and the Rat from Outer Space Part 7 - Ratigan's Monster Form # Basil of Baker Street and the Rat from Outer Space Part 8 - Game Night at Basil's # Basil of Baker Street and the Rat from Outer Space Part 9 - Basil vs Ratigan Jake (Round 1) # Basil of Baker Street and the Rat from Outer Space Part 10 - Basil vs Ratigan Jake (Round 2) # Basil of Baker Street and the Rat from Outer Space Part 11 - Max Finally Tells the Truth # Basil of Baker Street and the Rat from Outer Space Part 12 - What We Learned Today # Basil of Baker Street and the Rat from Outer Space Part 13 - Basil of Baker Street Music Video # Basil of Baker Street and the Rat from Outer Space Part 14 - End Credits Gallery: Basil of Baker Street.jpg Danny-0.jpg Max in Don't Bug Me!.png Ron Stoppable.jpg Kim Possible (TV Series).jpg Mouse King.jpg Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg Sailor Scouts Stunned.jpg Category:VeggieTales Short Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Chris1703